


Christmas Cards

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [20]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Christmas!fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau and Elliott force Eric into helping make Christmas cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cards

"Would you pass the glitter?" Elliott asks Eric from across the table. 

Him, Eric, and Beau are sitting around making homemade Christmas cards for their family and friends - not by Eric's choice of course. It had been Beau's idea in the first place, Elliott agreeing because he agrees to everything Beau suggests, Eric having to because he was forced. He doesn't get why it's so important to send Christmas cards in the first place - let alone homemade. And why is he having to do it with Beau and Elliott? He doesn't get it - and he's speeding through his. The first several looking positively pathetic (he'll admit that even to himself) - a five year old could've done better on the one he's made to send Matt.

"Sure, I'm not going to need it," he replies bitterly as he scribbles a "Merry Christmas" on the front of a folded piece of paper. "In fact, I'm almost done."

"Look, Eric, I know you're not trying," Beau says, peering over the different glues, glitters, and stickers on the table to get a glimpse of Eric's cards. "But, um, you probably should. I mean, think of how those people are going to feel when they open your cards to see - whatever you want to call this," he says, picking up one of Eric's homemade cards that has a badly drawn snowman on it. "I'd be terrified. It looks like a demon - don't you think, Elliott?"

"Hm?" Elliott asks, looking up from carefully placing snowflake stickers on one of his cards. "Oh my God, what is that?"

Eric rolls his eyes, yanking the card from Beau's grasp.  
"It's a snowman, you idiot - can't you tell? And Beau? I didn't ask for your criticism. You stick to making your cards and I'll make mine."

"You're being the Grinch, dude. I mean, I'm no artist, but look at mine," he says, holding up one - which admittedly, looks pretty darn good - even for Beau. It's covered in silver glitter on the front with a pretty Christmas tree sticker.

"I'm not good at this in the first place!" Eric snaps, signing his name on the snowman card. "That's why I said I should send out premade cards like normal people do. Homemade cards are for when you're like, six."

"No one said you can't do it if you're over the age of twenty," Elliott points out. 

"Well, I don't want to," Eric says, putting down the pen and crossing his arms. "I'm done."

"Come on…" Beau says, apparently trying to think of ways to bribe him. "Okay, if you actually put some effort into it - we'll all go out and get Starbucks afterwards and I'll pay."

Eric snorts.  
"I had Starbucks earlier today, nice try," he grunts, getting up from the table - which is a total mess from all of the craft supplies. He admittedly feels extremely jealous when he glances over at Elliott's cards - which look better than any Christmas cards he's ever seen - store bought or homemade . 

"Alright, well, Elliott and I are going to keep working on ours, and we'll go out to Starbucks after we're done. You can do whatever you want, Mr. Grinch."

"Yay, Starbucks!" Elliott cheers happily, grabbing the blue glitter now. "I'm so getting a Peppermint mocha…"

Eric's mouth waters at the mention of it, and he feels slightly guilty about acting the way he has - seeing as both Beau and Elliott seem to be in the Christmas spirit and having a lot more fun than he is right now. He keeps to his statement, though, and trudges to the living room where he plops himself on the couch and watches TV while he waits for them to finish. He assumes they'll at least tell him before they go out to Starbucks, and maybe invite him along.  
Probably not, but he was slightly hoping they would even though he had acted pretty rudely.

"I don't want to leave him here, he's my boyfriend…" Elliott whispers to Beau. Eric turns down the television slightly so he can eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I know you don't - I was going to bring him along, I'm just letting him blow off some steam right now or something."

"I don't know what his problem is, I thought he'd like making the cards with us."  
"You know how he is, he doesn't really care for anything that is crafty? I dunno - but I knew he wouldn't want to do it, but I tried to get him to. Maybe next year…"

Eric gets up off the couch, deciding to get out of his bad mood once and for all after hearing their conversation, and makes his way into the kitchen. Maybe it was the realization he was being a shitty boyfriend to Elliott for not even trying to enjoy it.

"I'm sorry for acting like an ass," he blurts out, causing both Beau and Elliott to jump as he appears in the room. "I just, yeah. I'm just - not artsy at all and felt bad about it, but I realize that was no reason to act like I did and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Elliott says, giving him a quick peck on the lips as he puts his jacket on. "I'm glad you apologized."

"You're just not getting any tonight because of it," Beau jokes, causing Elliott to giggle too. Eric, however, doesn't laugh.

"Seriously?"

"I'll think about it - but you better be nice to me at Starbucks," Elliott points out and Eric makes it a point to be super nice from there on. "And - you have to promise to bake Christmas cookies with us tomorrow."

"But-"

"Do you want to fool around tonight or not?" Elliott asks, smirking at Eric as the three of them walk towards the front door. "Yes or no?"

"Yes," Eric admits glumly. "Can I just eat the cookies? Does that count as baking?"

"No - you have to help!" Elliott snaps as they now walk outside in the cold air, all three of them rushing to Eric's car as quickly as possible so that they're out of the winter weather.

"Fine!" Eric agrees. Once getting to Starbucks and taking the first sip of his hot chocolate and having Elliott's hand on his leg, though, he can feel his frustration with everything melt away, and he finally gets in a slight Christmas mood.

**Author's Note:**

> I always make Eric a moody bitch it seems like lol


End file.
